


Serás mío!!

by Luana2186



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drugs, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Rape, Sexual Content, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luana2186/pseuds/Luana2186
Summary: Fudo, un hombre recién salido de la prisión por un asalto de violación, había empezado a trabajar en Big Bang Burger, planeaba portarse bien y no arriesgar su libertad condicional, pero todo cambió cuando vio a Ren Amamiya, un adolescente de 16 años que asiste a la Academia Shujin. Desde ese momento, sus deseos sexuales se hicieron más fuertes y menos fáciles de manejar.Este trabajo fue inspirado en uno que leí hace tiempo, pero no pude encontrarlo para que lo leyeran, sorry :(





	1. Tenías que aparecer en mi camino

Fudo empezó a trabajar en Big Bang Burger desde hace 2 meses, no era un cliente tan ejemplar pero hacía las cosas, aunque muchas de esas cosas le molestaran. Sus compañeros de trabajo eran indiferentes con él y su jefe era un idiota. Lo que más hacía era atender la parrilla y en ocasiones estaba a cargo de la caja registradora.

 

Es un hombre de 40 años en adelante, alto, gordo y asqueroso, pero a él no le importaba. Su calvicie se empezaba a notar y su cara era la de alguien que odiaba a todos.  
Su vida se había calmado desde aquel arresto, había violado a una mujer que vio en la calle y no aguantó las ganas, pero la muy perra lo demandó y terminó 2 años en la cárcel. Pero gracias a su comportamiento y a un problema dentro del juicio, quedó en libertad condicional. Ahora trabajaba en un negocio de comida rápida ya que en ningún otro trabajo lo querían contratar. Nadie sabía por qué lo arrestaron pero aun así nadie quería acercarse y mucho menos hablar con él, no es que le importara, de todos modos no quería involucrase con las personas ya que nunca fue muy social.

 

Un día, mientras volteaba las hamburguesas, entró al local un adolescente, de cabello negro y alborotado, con lentes y una cara de inocencia. Su cuerpo era delgado y escuálido, su uniforme indicaba que era de la Academia Shujin, lo sabía por qué uno de sus hermanos trabajó en esa escuela y las chicas eran las más sexis de todo Japón. Tuvo la oportunidad de violar al menos a 3 de ellas decidió demandarlo por qué las amenazó. El aura que ese chico transmitía era de pura inocencia y de virginidad que tanto amaba y deseaba. Le encantaba que sus víctimas fueran débiles y suplicaran por que pararan y el siguiera follándolos lo más duro posible. No discriminaba a hombres y mujeres, para él ambos tenían potencial de putas.

 

El adolescente iba al local 1 o 2 veces a la semana, normalmente iba sola pero en ocasiones lo acompañaban sus amigos, en uno de esa ocasiones que fue con sus amigos, descubrió que se llamaba Ren. Aprovechaba las oportunidades que iba para observarlo y analizarlo pero sus deseos eran demasiados y tenía que pedir permiso para salir de su trabajo o ir al baño para masturbarse imaginándose que lo tenía atado en una cama y lo follaba mientras suplicaba que parara, además lo golpeaba y lo estrangulaba. Quería tocar su piel, jalar de su cabello, besar y morder cada parte de su cuerpo y joderlo por todos sus agujero, pero tenía que controlarse si no quería otra demanda y volver a la cárcel.

 

Cada día era más difícil y sus impulsos sexuales eran muy fuertes, pero se recordaba a sí mismo que no valía la pena, solo para calmarse y no cometer una idiotez. Todo iba bien hasta que un día le tocó atender la caja registradora. Llegó el chico, se acercó a él y pidió su orden.

 

“Buenas tardes, disculpe, ¿me puede dar el reto big bang?” Pudo escuchar su voz por primera vez, una voz tan dulce y excitante que, en su mente, le gritaba y gemía sin cesar.  
“Por supuesto” lo miró por un buen tiempo imaginando todas las posiciones habidas y por haber en las que quería tomarlo. Al parecer fue demasiado tiempo porque el chico hizo una cara de incomodidad. Rápido se repuso y le respondió. “En un momento te lo llevaré a la mesa”

 

“Gracias”. El chico sacó su dinero y se lo entregó a Fudo, pudo sentir por un breve momento su piel, tan suave y delicada. El niño alejó rápidamente su mano y buscó una mesa, Fudo aprovechó que estaba de espaldas para mirar su trasero, ya podía sentir su pene en ese redondo y perfecto trasero. Otra vez sintió que su polla se levante en sus pantalones y tuvo que controlarse. Le llevó la comida y lo miró todo el tiempo, sin que el chico se diera cuenta. Después de irse, salió del local y se desahogó en uno de los callejones.

 

Aunque intentara controlarse y decirse a sí mismo que no podía llevar a cabo sus fantasías, que tenía que conformarse con masturbarse en sus tiempo libres y en su casa, sentía que ya no podría soportarlo. Tenía que poseerlo, tomar su virginidad y que el chico siempre recuerde que él fue el primero y, aunque lo haga con otras chicas, siempre sabrá que un hombre asqueroso y grotesco lo violó y ese hecho lo atormentará por el resto de su vida. Así que decidió tomar el riesgo.

 

Era meticuloso en sus planes para evitar problemas, ya había aprendido la lección con aquella mujer, tenía que saber qué lugares visitaba y dónde vivía. Con esto, sabría cómo tomarlo por sorpresa en un lugar por el cual no pasase gente. En sus días libres, pasaba ocasionalmente por el local para ver si el chico aparecía, un día entró, comió y salió y decidió perseguirlo. Lo siguió por la estación de metro y se bajó en su parada, se mantuvo a una distancia segura para evitar que se diera cuenta de su presencia. Caminó por una calle no muy concurrida y vio que el chico entró una cafetería llamada Leblanc, creyó que compraría algo o que esperaría a alguien, tan solo de pensar que estaría con alguien que no fuera él lo enfermaba. Espero durante un tiempo, pero vio que no salía. Su obsesión era tanta que estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche esperando que saliera, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió pero no salió Ren, sino un hombre que tenía la misma edad que él, se dio cuenta de que cerró la puerta y se fue por otro camino.

 

“¿El chico vive en esta cafetería?, bueno, no importa. De todos modos, serás mío, gritarás mi nombre y te haré gemir como una verdadera puta. Eso te pasa por cruzarte en mi camino”. Con eso, Fudo regresó a su casa e ideo su plan para llevarlo a cabo lo más pronto posible.


	2. Por fin!

Ya tenía todo listo, solo faltaba que el chico pasara cerca del callejón en el que se encontraba. Era uno de los lugares que vio que podría funcionar, no pasaba casi nadie por ahí y si alguien gritaba no podría ser escuchado por nadie. Estuvo por horas esperando a que pasara, tenía en una mano una jeringa con droga, la observaba meticulosamente hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse a donde estaba, se asomó con cuidado y vio que era el chico, estaba en su uniforme de la escuela y estaba viendo su celular mientras caminaba. 

 

“Bien, será más fácil tomarlo por sorpresa” espero a que pasara por ese callejón y en el momento justo puso su mano en la boca del chico e inyectó en su cuello la droga. Pero el niño era más fuerte de lo que esperaba y luchaba para tratar de alejarlo, lo golpeó en el estómago y en la cabeza pero hacía lo posible por no soltarlo, sus gritos eran amortiguados por la mano en su boca. El celular se calló mientras forcejeaba con el hombre.

 

“Deja de moverte, maldita sea” Se estaba hartando de recibir golpes, pero luego el chico se calmó debido a la droga, se dio cuenta de que su fuerza menguaba y aprovechó para arrastrarlo a lo más profundo del callejón.

 

“Ves, es más fácil si te relajas y te dejas llevar” Lo dejo acostado en el piso y sacó de su chaqueta una cuerda, amarró ambas manos del chico encima de su cabeza y el resto de la cuerda la amarró a uno de los tubo de las paredes del callejón. Le quitó los anteojos y los tiró a un lado. El chico seguía confundido y mareado, pero trato de enfocarse en la persona que lo había atacado. 

 

“¿Quién demonios eres? Suéltame” Su voz era una combinación entre enojo y pánico.  
Cierto, estaba usando lentes de sol y gorra para evitar que lo reconociera después en el local “Eso no importa, te he estado observando desde hace tiempo, eres un chico muy lindo y quiero aprovechar este tiempo para divertirnos juntos”

 

Sacó un cuchillo de su chaqueta y empezó a cortar la parte de arriba del uniforme. El niño se seguía moviendo y pataleaba para alejarlo, pero la droga hacía que sus movimientos fueran torpes y lentos. Fudo empezó a golpearlo hasta que ya no tuviera fuerza para moverse. Empezaron a aparecer moretones en el cuerpo del chico y escupió algo de sangre, sus ojos estaban llorosos y gritaba por cada golpe en su cuerpo.

 

“Basta, déjame” con la poca fuerza que tenía, lo golpeó con una sus piernas en la entrepierna. Fudo gritó de puro dolor y miró con cara de rabia a Ren. “Maldito mocoso, pagarás por ello”.  
Puso sus manos en el cuello del chico y empezó a estrangularlo, Ren apenas podía respirar y trató en vano de patearlo ya que Fudo inmovilizó sus piernas con las suyas.

 

“No creí que te resistirías tanto, mocoso, pero bueno, esto lo hace más divertido”. Fudo se echó a reír mientras escuchaba los ruidos que salían por la garganta de Ren. Su vista empezó a nublarse y creyó que en cuestión de segundos moriría, pero Fudo lo soltó y comenzó a toser y a tratar de recuperar el aire, el ahorcamiento lo dejó más aturdido de lo que ya estaba.

 

“No creas que porque me hayas pateado te vas a librar de pasarla bien”. Volvió a tomar el cuchillo y siguió cortando el uniforme, Ren dejó de resistirse porque estaba más enfocado en tratar de respirar. Una vez que terminó de quitar la chaqueta y sudadera, vio detenidamente el cuerpo del chico, definitivamente era delgado y sus pezones eran tan rosados como esperaba. Se acercó a uno y lo mordisco sin cuidado:

 

“AHH!” Se le escapó un grito de dolor y Fudo sonrió con malicia.

 

“Eso es, quiero oírte gritar” Siguió mordiendo y lamiendo. Ren intentaba reprimir los gritos. Después pasó al otro pezón e hizo lo mismo. No pudo aguantar más y le quito al chico los pantalones.

 

Debido a la acción del mayor, Ren entró en pánico y trato de mover su cuerpo bajo su peso sin mucho éxito. Como no pudo hacer nada, le escupió en la cara. Fudo solo siguió sonriendo.

 

“No te rindes tan fácilmente, pero tu acción tendrá consecuencias” Fudo agarró uno de los tobillos del chico y lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo contra el suelo. Ren gritó de dolor y Fudo se rió a carcajadas.

 

“Sigue resistiéndote o lo haré con el otro pie” Fudo terminó de quitarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Se maravilló con su polla y su agujero. Tomó con una mano su pene y lo empezó a acariciar. Al principio, no hubo ninguna reacción, pero después el chico comenzó a gemir.

 

“Al parecer te gusta que te toquen como a una puta, niño” 

 

“Eso… ahh … no es cierto, ahh …. Suéltame….. ahhh”

 

“¿Eso crees?” Fudo metió uno de sus dedos en el agujero del chico.

 

“Ahhh, qué demonios, sácalo, es asqueroso” Ignoró las quejas del niño y metió y sacó el dedo cada vez más rápido mientras movía su mano en su pene.

 

“Di todo lo que quieras, pero tu cuerpo lo desea” Agregó otro dedo y Ren trataba de reprimir los gemidos, pero era demasiado para él. Después de un tiempo, se vino en la mano del hombre con un fuerte gemido. Vio su mano y la acercó a su boca para lamer el semen. 

 

“Ya no puedo resistirme más” Fudo se bajó la cremallera del pantalón y sacó su gran y dura polla. Tomó las caderas del chico con fuerza, asomó su pene por su agujero y miró a los ojos al niño.

 

“Dime, ¿eres virgen?”  
Ren no respondió y desvió la mirada. Fudo lo golpeó en la cara y le volvió a preguntar.

 

“Te hice una pregunta, ¿eres virgen?”

 

“…sí” Sonrió por la respuesta .

 

“Perfecto” Metió su pene despacio pero el húmedo y apretado agujero del chico lo estaba enloqueciendo y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza. Agarró un puñado de cabello del niño y lo jalo con fuerza hacia abajo. Pasó su lengua por el cuerpo del niño y ocasionalmente le daba mordiscos.

 

“He esperado tanto tiempo por este momento, estar encima de ti, tocar tu piel, meter mi polla en tu lindo agujero y oírte gemir tan alto. No creí que un niño como tú me podría enloquecer tanto”

 

“Basta … ahhh….detente, por favor…ahhhhh” Salieron más lágrimas de sus ojos.

 

“Me encanta que supliques” Lo embistió cada vez más fuerte. Empezó a salir sangre del agujero de Ren. Los golpes, las embestidas y la droga eran demasiado para él y sentía que se iba a desmayar hasta que Fudo dio un empujón tan fuerte que hizo que se corriera. Contemplo la vista, la cara y torso lleno de moretones, los ojos llorosos y la cara sin emociones del chico fue una bella obra de arte para Fudo. Se acercó al chico y lo tomó de la barbilla.

 

“Sé quién eres, dónde vives y quiénes son tus amigos y familiares, si te atreves a denunciarme con la policía le haré lo mismo a tus seres queridos y después los mataré, ¿lo entendiste?”  
Lo miró por unos segundos sin responder con los ojos llorosos, luego asintió con la cabeza. “Bien, espero verte otra vez”. Besó una de sus mejillas y lo soltó, Sacó su polla y vio con gran satisfacción como su semen combinado con sangre se escurría por su agujero. Volvió a acomodarse en sus pantalones, sacó su celular y le tomó una foto. 

 

“Lo guardaré como recordatorio, si quieres te la puedo enviar”. Se echó a reír y se levantó para irse caminando, pisó los anteojos con su zapato, se alejó del callejón asegurándose de que nadie lo viera. Ren lo vio irse a lo lejos, comenzó a sentirse cansado debido al dolor y a la droga y se desmayó en el callejón.


End file.
